Life Returned
by mameha17
Summary: Ptolemy is back, but how and why? Something is brewing and whatever it is, it can't be good. BartimaeusxPtolemy. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I adjusted my sunglasses as I did my round of the city. I had an arm slung out the open window, a fag held limply between my long manicured fingers. I flicked off the white ash as I cruised slowly, peering around the dingy streets. I scowled at myself in the mirror. My smooth brown hair had frizzed from the rain earlier, now though, it was just drizzling slowly. The grey skies were heavy on the city.

I stopped the car next to a small old coffee shop. I pulled up my hair into a haphazard bun. I crushed my fag in the ash tray that was propped up by the cup holders while applying a dark red lipstick to my normally pale pink lips. Opening the door, I swung out my legs and removed the bulky sunglasses from my striking blue eyes. I glimpsed the sun hidden behind thin clouds, only shards of light. Standing up, I shut the door and adjusted my gun belt.

I walked whistling towards the small coffee shop when something else alerted me. Loud guffaws echoed from the dirty alley way next to the coffee shop. Damn, I was really looking forward to that cup of coffee.

Reluctantly, I turned the corner. A group of 5 or 6 men, possibly late twenties were hunched around a particular corner. The laughs just got louder.

"Okay. Break it up boys, break it up." I said loudly as they turned around to face me. Their fashionably baggy clothes were dirty and grubby. Their faces were heavy and prematurely lined, gray. Druggees. I made sure the gun on my hip glinted menacingly.

They sneered at me. The one who looked the oldest, and the grubbiest, spoke, "We's not doin' nothin' wrong, Of'cer."

I scowled. "What's in the corner, boys?" They glanced at each other nervously. I sighed. Must they always do this the hard way? "Move."

I walked forward, a hand resting on my hip, just in case one of the hoodlums pulled a knife out on me. My guess was that this was their little drug spot. Their dealer would drop off bags of the stuff, and then they would pick it up later, leaving the money for their dealer to get later.

The shuffled away when I neared, but what I saw was not drugs or anything I suspected. My eyes widened.

"We swears we was just helpin'." The one who spoke before, spoke again. I didn't even realize he had said anything. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the little form huddled in the corner of the dirty alley way.

The boy was damp, his black hair sticking to his head, and he was shivering. He had no clothes on and his knees were brought up to his chest, as if he was trying to cover himself in any way possible. His cheeks were moist from tears, but his dark eyes stared unflinchingly up at me. He shuddered slightly before dropping his gaze to the dirty floor he was sitting on. I turned towards the bastards.

"Give him his clothes." I demanded, my voice like steel. The group seemed very apprehensive.

"He didn't got no clothes when's we's found him", the oldest one said, a small smug grin spreading across his oily face.

"Give him your clothes then." I said.

That wiped away his smirk. He stared at me, his mouth agape. The rest of the little gang looked equally as shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Get to it before I have all of you arrested!" I shouted at them. Well, that certainly closed their mouths. They started fidgeting around, wide-eyed, tittering like a bunch of frightened little rats. The leader of the group pulled off his baggy grey t-shirt, and then threw it at the boy. I watched disdainfully as he slipped it over his head, I knew it would be at least 10 times too big on him. They started trying to walk away inconspicuously, but I have eyes like a hawk and no one gets away with anything when I'm around.

"Hey! You're not done yet." I said and smirked at the s-called boss's pallid chest, drug-parched, and thin. I pointed at his legs. "Your trousers too."

He looked at me and his upper lip curled. I suppose he was trying to appear intimidating. "Why I should –"

"Do as I say or you'll be take a little ride down town." I said, smiling widely at him revealing my pearly whites. His face flushed red.

"Fine." He snapped and stepped out of his loose trousers. I also knew these would be way too big on the boy, but he was cold and wet and needed some clothes. These would have to do for now.

I looked back of the leader of the group, he wore dirty white underwear. I gave a bit of a scoff.

"Have a nice day gentlemen." I said as they left the alley way. I could hear the boss demanding clothes from one of his lackeys.

I was about to deal with the boy when I noticed one of the younger men in the group had lingered behind. I stared at him, one thin brow raised into my forehead. I urged him to speak, "Yes?"

"I --," He stuttered and gripped the bottom of his large frayed sweater. "I don't think he understands English." He said more clearly this time, gesturing to the boy in the corner. "Whenever we – we talked to him, he looked confused."

He finished with a frightened look on his face, like he expected me to whip out my gun and shoot him dead without a moment's notice. His eyes were glued to the muddy pavement. "Just trying to help."

"Thanks." I said sincerely. He nodded and started walking away, when I stopped him. "A bit of advice for yourself, don't hand around with that sort."

He looked at me before nodding and flashing a small smile. He walked down the alley way, disappearing around the corner. His eyes were warm and hazel; he really didn't belong with that sort. He was a good kid.

I focused back on the boy crouched in the corner. He was now clothed, thanks to me, but still scared and shivering. His dark eyes had a frightened panic in them that I recognized. I kneeled next to him on one knee.

"What are you doing in these parts, kiddo?" I asked softly. He looked at me slowly, confused, his head tilted to one side. I tried another approach.

"What's your name?" I asked, speaking fluent Spanish. Having a mom from Spain really did pay off. "Where are your parents?"

Nothing. No reaction at all. He still looked confused and scared. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Me." I enunciated and pointed at myself, "Maria Bryant."

I then pointed at him. "You?"

His face lit up with recognition. He knew what I was asking him. He smiled slightly before speaking in an accent that I didn't recognize. "Ptolemy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The drive to Station HQ had been relatively quick for the lack of conversation. The boy, Ptolemy, had been terrified of the car at first, he seemed convinced it would hurt him, but eventually, after many hand gestures on my part, he understood it was completely safe.

Only a few minutes in to the trip to the Station, he discovered my CD player. He was also rather reluctant at first to put on the head phones, but once I had shown him that no, they would not harm his ears, he was perfectly content. He was still jumpy, but seemed more at peace listening to my music, his hands curled over the large mesh head phones on his ears.

He was enamored with my in style hip music, he quietly hummed along to the upbeat and bouncy melodies as I drove, and even once we'd arrived at the station he hadn't once taken off the head phones. I knew the boy had no clue what I was saying, but he was smart, he caught on quickly.

I had put him in the break room. We used it for small meetings, or when we had all-nighters. There was wooden table and chairs, a clock that never stopped its incessant ticking, a soda machine and a vending machine, and an old, yet comfortable sofa. Ptolemy was lounging on the sofa now, eyes closed and a steady rise and fall of his chest. I would've thought he was asleep if he wasn't still humming quietly.

He had been here at the Station about an hour now. I looked through the door window at him, my arms crossed. I sighed; I didn't know what to do with him. He must have a severe case of amnesia, should I take him to the hospital?

"Whatcha gonna do about the kid, Bryant?" A man breathed on my neck from behind me. I whipped around glaring at the grinning light brunette man. I rolled my eyes.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Officer Foxxe!" I barked and Officer Dustin Foxxe just grinned more. I prodded him in the chest as he grinned down at me. I spoke more quietly, "I have no clue what I'm gonna do with the kid."

Foxxe let his grin melt to a small smile, and he turned me around to rub my tense shoulders, "Don't worry about it," he whispered as he massaged up the back of my neck, "If we can't find his parents, I'm sure he could just stay with you."

I pushed his large warm hands off my shoulders, and turned around to glare at him strictly, my hands on my hips. "I can't bring him to my house! And if the Captain heard –"

"If I heard what?" A deep gruff asked from behind me, I immediately froze. I heard and saw Foxxe gulp. I turned around slowly, coming face-to-face to the captain of the police forcer. He was a tall man, even taller than Officer Foxxe, and he was big. The short scruffy graying beard did nothing to help somber his appearance.

It was my turn to gulp as I looked straight at him. He had made it clear to us in past experiences that he absolutely hated it when some one didn't look him in the eye. Easier said then done, Captain Ray. "Can I help you, Captain?"

His strange yellow eyes did not falter, not even with my sickest sweetest voice. "You were talking about me, were you not?" He asked.

No one could lie to the Captain without getting found out, and punished. I was about to open my mouth to blurt everything out, when Foxxe came to my rescue, my prince in shining armor. Not. "We were talking about the boy, sir." He said, adopting a professional expression, no signs of a grin now, "And where he was going to stay for the night."

To my horror, the Captain grunted lowly and turned to face me, "The boy will stay hear for the night if we can't find his parents. If no one shows up for him tomorrow, he's outta here."

I opened my mouth wide in shock. "How can you be so cruel?!" I practically screamed, "You don't know how helpless he was when I found him! We can't just kick him out in the cold!"

The Captain glared long and hard at me, "This is my police station. You will do as I say _Corporal_ Bryant."

Officer Foxxe looked extremely nervous behind me. He was biting his nails like he always does when he's nervous. I was about to retort with more when I was cut off by the opening of a door.

The boy stepped out plaintively. I closed my mouth immediately, feeling guilty that he had to hear that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was scared out of his mind of me now. But to my surprise, he ignored the domineering presence of Captain Ray and even the magnetic presence of Officer Foxxe. He looked straight at me with his dark eyes and handed me a folded piece of paper. He had a pencil still gripped in his hand.

I looked at the paper. He had drawn a thin rectangle that was blunter on one end. Both Officer Foxxe and Captain Ray looked over my shoulder to see what the strange boy had drawn. We all mirrored similar confused expressions.

"What the hell is that?" Captain Ray asked.

"Looks like he's drawing your dick, Captain." Foxxe joked, a big grin on his face. Captain glared at him menacingly over my shoulder, looking like he was about to tell him off when I beat him to the punch by hitting Officer Foxxe over the head sharply.

"Watch your language, Officer Foxxe." I reprimanded sternly. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I rolled my eyes looking down at the drawing again. I gave a wry smile. It did indeed look like it could be Captain's –

I was cut off by the boy taking the paper from my hands with a little huff. He crouched on the floor and quickly scribbled something else. I turned back to the Captain.

"I will let this boy leave the Station alone, Captain." I said looking directly in his eyes, just the way he liked it. He grimaced at me and his hands fisted at his sides, his jaw clenched and set. He really was a stubborn old man. But before he could say anything, Ptolemy had stood up again, handing me the white piece of paper. This time I knew exactly what he had drawn. A pentagram.

"That's a –"Officer Foxxe started, but cut himself off. His light eyes were wide in shock. I was also in shock, how could this innocent boy be a – a –

"He's a bloody magician." Captain Ray spoke for all of us with his gruff, blunt voice. "And that." He pointed a hefty finger at what was earlier called his dick, "must be chalk. Looks like this innocent boy wants to summon a demon on us."

"It's not like that." I said, still awed. I looked down at the dark-haired, dark-eyed Ptolemy. Could this kid really be a magician? I furrowed my brows in thought before setting my mind. "I'm getting this kid some chalk; maybe his demon can translate for him."

"You sure that's a smart idea, Corporal?" The Captain asked. He just liked throwing my rank into everything. I turned back to look at him, my mind set. People always told me I was a stubborn bitch.

"Yes, Captain Ray, I'm sure."

The whole Station had packed themselves into the break room. Foxxe and I had moved out the table, giving Ptolemy plenty of room to draw his pentagrams. I had indeed gotten him chalk. I could feel Captain Ray glaring at the back of my head threateningly. I smiled.

All the eyes in the room were glued on the boy as he drew the pentagrams. The intricate lines flew on to the ground precisely; the difficult symbols and signs were curled out with ease. After what seemed like forever, he sat back on his haunches and wiped his smudged hands on his baggy pants. He looked up at me and smiled.

He then spoke the incantation fluidly. The words flowed from his mouth in that strange exotic accent. He spoke the incantation like they were every day words. For all I knew, for him, they could be.

He opened his eyes after he finished the incantation, looking expectedly into the pentagram opposite him with anticipation.

Before our eyes, the pentagram filled with strong violent gusts of wind and sand, what looked to be a rather gruesome face and a large hook nose formed slightly. Two large eyes glared at us. I couldn't help but shiver slightly under the gaze of this demon.

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?" He, err it, bellowed loudly at us, the two large eyes roaming the room full of fearful faces. I felt about ready to piss my pants when he glared at me for an instant. "WHO DARES?"

Why did Ptolemy summon _this_ demon? It was clearly dangerous and not suitable at all. The whole room was shrinking under its power. Even Captain Ray was inching towards the door. Every one was scared. I glanced down at the floor where the dark-haired boy sat calmly. Every one but Ptolemy. He spoke quietly and smoothly, just like he had done with the incantation.

"Rekhyt."

Everything stopped. Silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading! It really has pushed me forward! So continue to review please! It is much appreciated!

**xxLoverOfWrittenArtxx **I'm glad you find my story interesting. Yes I will continue, as you can see. X3

**pix51 **I've never had an obsessed fan before! blushes I am very flattered!

**reeby10 **Yes, Bryant and Foxxe to have chemistry. I'm glad I made it obvious enough!

Chapter 3

I was in the Other Place. Home sweet home. And I was minding my own business, mind you. I floated languidly and pleasurably, the fluid-like tendrils drifted around me, a part of me. Utter contentment, complete peace.

I had needed the break after doing the dirty work of one snooty magician. He had his nose turned to the air the entire time. I sighed. Ah, the tranquility. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long.

I felt the familiar tug at my essence, signifying I was about to be summoned. I was seriously contemplating killing who had ever disturbed my rest. But really, when would I not? Let me tell you now, the magician that had the nerve to summon _me,_ was going to come face-to-face with a very grumpy djinni!

I was summoned into a relatively small room. There were many people packed into the room, all staring in anticipation. I assumed a rather frightening form, a large sand storm that would form a menacing glare.

Immediately the fear swept through them. _How delightful_, I thought, as I glanced around the room, giving each person a proper stare. I jumped for joy; maybe I'd be able to make one pathetic sop piss their pants!

"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?" I roared, enjoying the nice echo my voice made in the room. "WHO DARES?"

I glanced around the room again and smirked as a "tough guy" inched close to the door, looking for an escaped out. I smirked in delight and continued my raging storm, the sand bouncing violently inside the pentacle, creating a loud whooshing sound.

"Rekhyt."

The sand dropped to the floor like dead weight. The howling wind disappeared, ceased. I knew that voice. I _knew_ that voice, but it wasn't possible.

Now in the form of a desert cat with wide green eyes I stared ahead, looking straight at a dark-haired, dark-eyed boy. He was smiling at me, making his eyes sparkle. It _was_ possible.

He had the same face, but he was different. The scar on his chin was gone. The gold jewelry and satin tunic was replaced with a baggy grey shirt and trousers that were slipping off his hips. I stared and stared and stared. Ptolemy.

I must've said it out loud because he nodded and said my name again. I had never thought I would ever hear his sweet voice ever say my name again.

"Rekhyt."

He began crawling towards me on his hands and knees. I was frozen. I didn't register the quiet murmurings of the people surrounding us in the little room. All I saw was him. Ptolemy. His eyes were filling with tears and I realized he was shaking.

"Rekhyt, I'm here." He spoke in Ancient Egyptian, just like always. He stroked my back with a small slender hand, his skin just as smooth as it had always been.

"How?" I asked quietly and morphed into another form. I tall human with long dark hair, tan skin and bright green feline eyes. With my large hands I touched his arms; his skin was paler than I remembered. As if he had spent too long inside.

"I don't know." He said to me and shuddered. This was Ptolemy, it had to be him. How else would he be speaking like this? But he was different, physically and mentally. The old Ptolemy was confident and calm. Now he was shivering in my arms. "It hurt, Rekhyt."

I felt anger swell in my as he flinched. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Who had done this? Who would bring some one back from the dead?

"It was warm and nice and then I was ripped away." He continued, looking at me. "It was like essence Rekhyt, my essence screamed and suddenly it was cold and wet. The air was stale. It hurt to breathe. It hurts to be _here_."

He gazed up at me and I lost myself in his dark eyes. Just like I used to. "Why would some one take me away? Why am I here?"

I chose not to answer him. I looked away, I couldn't answer him. I scowled and stood up, pulling him with me. He leaned all his weight on me, his knees were weak and he was exhausted.

I looked around the room again. I failed him last time. But not this time. I would protect him. "Which one of you brought him here?" I demanded angrily, this time in English as I glared at the occupants of the room.

Was it the big hefty man who had tried to flee once he saw me? Was it the young girl in the corner who looked ready to jump out the window? Or was it the man standing confidently, a grin on his face?

"I did." A woman with dark hair and red lips stepped forward. Her eyes were and unnatural blue.

"How could you?!" I snarled and rushed towards her, depositing Ptolemy safely on the floor. "Why'd you do it? How did you do it?"

I slammed her against the wall. I only vaguely heard Ptolemy's pleas for me too stop. But I was too far gone. My breaking point had burst. She gurgled as I held her neck and struggled.

"Get off her, bastard!" The smug man had approached me a hand on my wrist. "Let go of her." He demanded and pulled out a gun. I smirked and glanced at his badge. A police officer. I squeezed her throat tighter. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it." The man was furious, pointing gun right at my head, cocked and ready to fire.

"Stop right now, Rekhyt!" Ptolemy shouted and every one turned to look at him. I let my grip on the woman's neck slacken and she slid to the floor gasping. The man crouched next to her; his gun was still pointed at me.

I turned around to face Ptolemy; his face was furious and flushed. _Beautiful_, I sighed but it came out as a sob. I felt the warm tears on my face.

"Oh, Rekhyt." Ptolemy said softly. He came forward and wrapped his arms around me, "She helped me, Rekhyt. I was in a bit of an, err, predicament."

I nodded mutely and tightened my grip on his waist. He was back. My Ptolemy was back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" The woman panted out and coughed as she used the smug brunette man to lift herself off the floor. She glared at me.

"I'm sorry." Ptolemy said, but I knew she would not be able to understand him.

"Sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head sheepishly, "There was a bit of a misunderstanding."

"You didn't have to almost kill her!" The man yelled at me. He was furious. I scoffed at him. He must be her boyfriend. I hurriedly wiped away my tears.

The woman rubbed her neck, it was red. "I'm Corporal Maria Bryant." She said and held out her hand. I refused to shake it. She sighed and returned the hand to her side before nodding in the brunette's direction, "This is Officer Dustin Foxxe. The idiot."

I raised my eyebrows at her and this Dustin fellow as he grinned. Once the grin had left his face he glared back up at me.

"You're gonna find a place for the kid, I assume." Foxxe said snottily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm a djinni, not a real estate agent." I smirked at him, showing a bit of a sharp canine. He blushed to the roots of his mouse brown hair and grumbled to himself, arms crossed. I let my smile grow broader.

"They'll be staying with me." Bryant said matter-of-factly as she examined her nails. She ripped off a hang nail and I gazed at the spot of blood it created. "I promised Ptolemy as place to stay. I always keep my word."

She gave a pointed gaze at the hefty man by the door. Foxxe's eyebrows had disappeared under his bangs. Must've also felt the tension in the air. Could slice it with a knife.

I turned back to Ptolemy who had gone silent. I mentally berated myself. He must feel so left in the dark, not knowing what was going. The words being spoken meaning nothing to him. I wanted to pet his hair, and I did. Stroking the smooth black locks. He shot his eyes in contentment and practically purred.

"He needs rest." I turned back to the police officers. "And better clothes." I said disdainfully.

It was Bryant's turn to blush. Her cheeks tinting pink. "It was the only thing we had at the time. Better than him being naked."

I stared in disbelief. What? _What_? WHAT?!

"He was naked when you found him." I stated blandly before releasing the beast. "Just what sort of predicament was he in when you found him?!"

"Predicament? He –", She stopped and sighed, removing her hand from her neck to rest her forehead in her palm. "Calm down. He's fine. That's what matters."

I huffed. Some one could've hurt him. He was defenseless in this place. "Have you checked him for injuries?" I demanded.

"Yes." Bryant said again, having the nerve to look me straight in the eyes. "And he's fine."

I let myself deflate. Ptolemy was resting his head against my shoulder, his breath coming in short puffs. I had missed him so much. "Can we go to your place now?" I asked her.

She seemed a bit dumbfounded. "Yah. We should do that, shouldn't me?" She said and flashed me a dazzling smile. Foxxe practically melted.

"I'll drive you." Foxxe said once he'd regained his composure.

"No need." Bryant said, fishing her keys from her purse. "I can drive well on my own, Officer Foxxe, you know that."

He huffed, crossing his arms, but complied. I cradled Ptolemy in my arms as I followed the dark haired woman. I had an arm hooked under his legs and one supporting his head. I smiled down at him.

"He's whipped." I whispered in Egyptian too myself as I thought of Foxxe.

"So are you." Ptolemy said shocking me and I turned red, having lost _my_ composure for once. Only Ptolemy could do that to me.

He gave a yawn and stretched his arms and pulled himself up, though he was still secure in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck; his face was inches from mine.

I shivered pleasantly. I had missed this. I had missed him. I had missed Ptolemy so much.

"Are you gonna get in or what?" Bryant's voice alerted me. I was standing dumbly in front of the car. I stuttered a bit, caught off guard, before swinging open the door to the back seats.

I grumbled something like stubborn bitchy police officers and felt Ptolemy smile against my neck. I stroked his back, and felt him shiver pleasantly.

Oh Ptolemy. My Ptolemy. You're life is back. You've returned.


End file.
